


Pure Furies

by weatherflonium



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko wants nothing else than her vengeance against Chang'e. She is incapable of wanting anything else; everything and everyone is just a tool to serve that end. Or is that just what she tells herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Furies

Junko had long lost count of her actions against Chang'e. Keeping count did not serve her purpose. Chang'e was eternal, in every sense; a count would be a finite measure, irrelevant on the scale of her infinite nemesis. No, her vengeance had to be constant and perpetual, just like her enemy. It was the only way she could have any at all.

There was a time when she would have contemplated the nature of “purity”, and what her power could mean. Such philosophy did not serve her purpose. The moon's purity had created her enemy, but it was the Elixir that robbed her of it that made her enemy persist. Purity was the source, the sustenance, and the instrument of her revenge.

Revenge, too, was incidental; motives twisted actions, impurities in her crusade against her hated enemy. She had nothing left to avenge, no wrongs left to right; all that mattered was the act itself, revenge against Chang'e for making her need to take vengeance upon her. An eternal loop, pure in its simplicity, sustaining itself and, through itself, Junko. Divinity was so simple, or it was when she'd have thought about it.

She never thought about when self-preservation became secondary to her revenge. She probably never noticed; self-preservation served her purpose, but her purpose had always come first. She never considered a time when her revenge was secondary; such thoughts did not serve her purpose.

She had had many allies, but never friends. Allies were useful, friends brought complications. Becoming attached did not serve her purpose, though attachment from others could. She had learned to act cordial; while superficial social graces did not directly serve her purpose, she had no need for further enemies. She only needed one enemy. Others were unwelcome distractions; they could be dealt with, but they were unnecessary. Junko could never bear the unnecessary.

Junko didn't know how long she had been preparing her latest strategem. Time, like the count, was irrelevant on her scale. It did not matter when her plans began, only that they did not end. Her abilities, and those of her latest allies, would blight Chang'e's beloved prison and bring an end to her precious jailers, leaving her free for Junko to take, to destroy again and again. Junko did not smile; she wouldn't even if Chang'e were stripped of her nature and slaughtered before her. Pleasure did not suit her purpose.

Her latest allies were as predictable as the others. She had no doubt that Chang'e's jailers would prove simple-minded as always, lording themselves over the base Earth while ignoring the greater designs at work. Her latest allies could be trusted, at the minimum; the fairy was smarter than most of her ilk, but that said little for her on the scale of Junko's schemes. The hell goddess was a harder read.

Instilling a weaker version of her own hatred for Chang'e in the hell goddess proved easier than she had imagined. Junko had long since learned the right words to whisper in someone's ear to bring them against her foe; Chang'e's crimes were of little concern to Junko now, her wrath was steadfast and stationary, but they could still move others to anger.

What confused her was that the goddess kept hanging around her, even once their plan was set in motion. Her multiple bodies meant that her presence put no risk to the plan, but surely she had better things to do than float over Junko's shoulder as she attended to the minutia of their plans, bringing irrelevant idle conversation or not-unwelcome, but purposeless, mockery of Chang'e. Junko answered, if only because she had no reason not to.

She quickly learned that gods had a manner to them that her ordinary pawns did not, Junko realised. It was hard for her to get a read on the goddess's motives beyond what hatred Junko had flared in her, so Junko stayed around her, watching her, if only to get a better grasp on a very valuable piece. Still, she could find nothing behind the feckless grin and the truly dreadful manner of dress to explain the breadth of the goddess's behaviour.

They had split once the plan moved into its final stages, leaving Junko to await the results alone in the heart of the Sea of Tranquility. The intervention of the unexpected humans and the atypical moon rabbit was an unexpected resolution, but the thought of forcing the Moon to such desperate measures was reward in of itself. She had fought them a second time, in the dream world, at the goddess's side; defeated, yes, but defeat was incidental. It didn't matter if one plan failed, so long as it was not the last. Besides,

_Thanks to them, my once-dismal life on Earth may get a lot more fun._

Junko wasn't sure why she thought about “fun”. The goddess had told her many times to “have more fun”, but she had dismissed it as one of her many eccentricities.

Contemplating such things did not serve her purpose.

So she'd ask Hecatia tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell off the Touhou wagon and hit every branch of the Junko/Hecatia tree on the way down. Title is just a reference to Junko's theme because I still suck at titles.
> 
> It's really hard to try and get into Junko's head, because she's canonically removed most of it to better facilitate her revenge schemes. The line at the end is from Reimu's extra stage, where she seems to talk about enjoying her fight with Reimu: odd, for someone who's supposedly purified herself into a being of nothing but revenge.
> 
> I wonder how Junko would treat Mokou. By her standards, Mokou and Kaguya's feud is basically just tsundere playground bickering.


End file.
